


The Last Watch

by ItsLightishRed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLightishRed/pseuds/ItsLightishRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Clarke finds out the truth about who turned in her father. Wells is standing guard when Clarke comes to visit him. They have a bit of a moment on Wells' last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because Wells is my favourite character and his death destroyed me. I tried to give him a bit of happiness.

The ground was hard and cold beneath my fingertips. I shivered, wishing that we had brought some of the blankets back from the ship.

There was no way of keeping track of the time, and I didn't really want too. 

Every second we were down here without help could mean we were a second closer to death.

I heard footsteps approaching, but I wasn't scared. I recognised the sound.

Years and years of being friends with Clarke meant I knew the sound of her footsteps almost as well as I knew my own.

"Hey," Clarke sat down on the ground next to me, and handed me a blanket. "I thought you could use this."

"Thanks." I wrapped the blanket around us both, the way we used to when we were kids. Living on the Ark we had learnt to share, in order to maximise resources.

Secretly, I had loved this part. Although Clarke's father would give away the few blankets he had to people who needed them more, we had never really struggled.

_We were the prince and princess after all,_ I thought bitterly.

Clarke rested her head against my shoulder, and my arm automatically wound itself around her waist, and it felt like I was a kid again.

If I closed my eyes and blocked out the fresh air, and the sound of the river I could almost pretend I was back home.

Almost.

"Thank you for telling me the truth." Clarke's voice was so quiet I wasn't sure if I had imagined it or not. She snuggled into my side and I squeezed her gently, forcing a giggle out of her.

It was the first time I had heard her laugh like that in so long.

I wanted to hold on to this moment. 

For now there was no fighting, no riots or recklessness, there was just me and Clarke wrapped in a blanket cocoon, safe from all the madness.

"Clarke," I whispered her name, terrified that I would ruin the moment, and the peace would end.

"Mhmm." She sounded tired, and I probably should have let her sleep. But I needed a little hope.

"Do you honestly think we can make it?" I paused for a second, digging my fingernails into the dirt. "On Earth I mean."

Clarke lifted her head from my shoulder, looking up at me with trepidation. "I think we can." 

She reached out for my hand, and for the first time since her father's death the world felt whole again. All those feelings of betrayal, hurt and anger, they were gone.

I knew we would both need some time to heal, that the wounds weren't fully closed. But for the first time in a long time I felt hope.

"Some things will have to change. But we can make it down here. I know we can." Her voice was strong, determined. She was a natural leader.

I hoped people would begin to follow her instead of that jerk Bellamy.

Clarke yawned, her eyes falling shut.

"Clarke, you're exhausted." Her head fell on my shoulder again, and she didn't argue with me. "Get some sleep."

She nodded blearily, and I pulled the blanket around her tighter, trying to keep her warm.

We sat in silence, until her breathing became slower and I knew she had finally fallen asleep.

"I love you Clarke." 

The words sounded so loud in the darkness, and I looked around to check no one was listening in on our conversation.

I knew she was asleep, but these were words I had never said. And she had to know now before...

Well. Before it was too late.

I didn't expect a response, and I didn't get one.

Not from Clarke anyway.

"You really do love her, don't you?" I jumped, jostling Clarke but relaxed when I saw Finn approach.

Finn had proven himself to be trustworthy, and actually a decent guy.

I double checked that Clarke hadn't woken up, then gently pulled away from her. I placed my makeshift bag on the floor, to use as a pillow, and left her there to sleep.

I walked quietly over to Finn, who managed a small smile. He looked at Clarke in a way I recognised.

It was the same way I looked at Clarke.

I tried not to be jealous, but it was impossible. Me and Clarke knew each other in a way nobody else did. Especially this new guy, nice or not.

"You're observant." I noted, leaning against the trunk of a tree. Finn laughed, and turned to face me. 

"It's pretty obvious." 

 I shook my head, wishing that Clarke loved me the same way I loved her. "Not to her." 

Finn didn't say anything, and when I finally looked at him he was staring at Clarke again.

 "You know your feelings for Clarke are pretty obvious too."

Finn raised his eyebrows, but didn't respond. I was just about to ask him if he intended to stand there all day when he spoke again.

"Clarke is a pretty amazing girl."

He was right. Clarke was the most amazing girl I had ever met. She was brave and kind and determined and she fought for what she believed in.  

Unfortunately she also happened to not have realised that I was completely in love with her. 

"Finn, will you do me a favour?" I looked over at him, noticing the look of surprise on his face. "Can you take Clarke back, so she can sleep?" 

Finn nodded, and without another word he scooped Clarke up in his arms and headed back towards the bonfire.

I missed that. The easy friendship I had with her. And I envied Finn because he had never lost Clarke. 

Protecting her had definitely been worth it, but i wanted things to go back to the way they were before.

"Wells," Finn had stopped at the treeline. "She knows how much you care about her." 

And then they were both gone.

  

_Two hours later_

It was the worst pain I had ever felt.

 The stab had come as a surprise. Pain eclipsed everything, and there was nothing I could do to help myself.

I had spent enough time at the hospital with Clarke's mother to know I was a lost cause.

 I struggled for breath, though I knew it was useless. The peace had already been shattered.

"Clarke." Her name didn't quite make it past my lips, and I fell backwards into the dirt.

I could no longer hear my killer, though for all I knew they were still there waiting for my final breath. 

Instead of thinking of useless things, like hatred and revenge, I thought of Clarke. 

I thought of how her hair would always smell like lemon antiseptic from her time in the hospital. I thought of her courage, and the countless memories we had made together. 

Looking up at the sky I saw countless stars. They were bright beacons of hope in the darkness.

As I drew my last breath I prayed for Clarke's safety, hoping that there would be peace for her in the future.

One by one the stars flickered out, and I slipped out of consciousness.

 


End file.
